Todo es culpa de Harry
by Julietaa
Summary: Ron estaba teniendo un gran almuerzo en La Madriguera hasta que su hija le da la peor noticia: es novia de un Malfoy. Y encima, ¡nadie acepta su teoría de que es culpa de Harry que tengan que pasar por esto!


_**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan es de J.K. Rowling y compañía. Los diálogos, pensamientos y demás son míos. Hago esto sin fines de lucro.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Todo es culpa de Harry<strong>

Ronald Weasley estaba disfrutando del almuerzo anual que se ofrecía en La Madriguera un día antes de la partida de sus hijos, sobrinos y demás hacia Hogwarts, junto con su familia y amigos, hasta que su hija había dicho esas fatídicas palabras.

Al principio no estaba escuchando las conversaciones que surgían a su alrededor porque Merlín sabe lo bien que cocina su madre y estaba muy ocupado disfrutando de la comida. Pero en cuanto sintió el codazo de su esposa, la miró y vio que Hermione tenía la vista fija en un lugar en particular. Siguió la mirada de su esposa y se encontró con que todos observaban a Rose, su hija, quien parecía un poco nerviosa. Volteó nuevamente a ver a Hermione con mirada interrogante y ésta le susurró sin girarse hacia él que _"Rose quiere decirnos algo importante a todos"_. Sin entender mucho miró nuevamente a Rose, quien buscó la mirada de su primo Albus que estaba sentado a su lado. Él solo le sonrió, dándole confianza. Este gesto lo extrañó un poco, quería entender qué estaba pasando, que su niña dijera ya lo que tenía que decir y así él podría seguir disfrutando de los manjares de Molly Weasley. Pero las palabras que salieron de la boca de Rose le quitaron el apetito y tenía muchas dudas de que algún día le volviera. Ese _"Estoy saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy hace ya casi un año"_ no solo le sacó el hambre, sino también las ganas de volver a sonreír algún día. Creía que así debía sentirse el beso de un dementor, pero no estaba muy seguro y no iba a exagerar sus sentimientos.

Sentía la vista de todos ahora puesta en él. Ya habían pasado unos tres minutos desde esa declaración y solo había abierto ligeramente la boca y tenía la mirada perdida. En ese lapsus sus pensamientos empezaron a andar muy rápido mientras unos comentarios del tipo "_Era hora de que se lo contaras al resto de la familia, primita"_ de Fred, o el _"Te felicito, Rosie"_ de Luna sonaban lejanos, entremezclándose con un _"Me alegro mucho por ti, cariño"_ de su madre, _"Entonces no fue una alucinación cuando creí verlos de la mano por el jardín del colegio"_ de Neville y un _"Es un buen chico y además hacen una bonita pareja"_ de su hermana.

No entendía qué había hecho mal. No es que le molestara que su hija estuviera con alguien ni mucho menos. Bueno, siendo sincero, si le daban a elegir prefería que esté sola, pero entendía que ella ya tenía diecisiete años y había crecido. Sabía que tarde o temprano sus hijos encontrarían el amor, pero lo que no le entraba en la cabeza era por qué _ese_ amor. Desde el primer momento le había dicho a Rose que no se hiciera amiga suya, y hasta le había advertido que su padre no permitiría que se casara con un sangre limpia. ¡Eso! Su padre seguramente estaría de acuerdo con él, quizás no lo diría porque su madre lo regañaría, pero sabía que contaba con su apoyo. O eso esperaba…

Intuía que todos estaban esperando a que reaccione. Escuchó a su sobrino James decir _"Al tío Ron le está por dar algo"_, pero no le dio importancia porque tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar. Trataba de entender qué era lo que pasaba, quizás era una broma de su hija. _Una muy mala_, se dijo. Y de repente, como si Merlín lo hubiera iluminado, llegó a él la respuesta a todo:

-¡Es toda tu culpa! –exclamó levantándose de la mesa y señalando a Harry con un dedo acusador.

Todos se asustaron por su repentina acción pero le dio un bledo, al fin de cuentas su hija estaba saliendo desde hacía muchísimos meses con el hijo de Malfoy. Seguramente su hijo y sus sobrinos lo sabían desde siempre y nunca se dignaron a contárselo. Malditos traidores, sobre todo Hugo. Uno cree que puede confiar en su familia y así le pagan.

-¿Qué idioteces dices, Ron? –le espetó Ginny, sacándolo de sus pensamientos nuevamente.

-¡Que es culpa de Harry que Rosie esté de novia con el estúpido de Malfoy!

-Scorpius no es ningún estúpido, papá. –oh, y encima lo contradecía. Después de darle la peor noticia de su vida, lo contradecía.

-Ron, creo que no estás siendo coherente. -¿qué? ¿Que no estaba siendo coherente? ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione? Después de años de pensar que ella era la inteligente en la relación, con ese comentario le estaban entrando dudas.

-Les dije que le iba a dar algo, le dio locura, y creo que no es temporal. –notó como algunos de los mayores reprimían una risa, mientras que la mayoría de los jóvenes y su hermano George reían ante el comentario de James, pero no le interesaba. Quizás en otra ocasión él mismo se hubiera reído, pero no estaba para chistes en ese momento.

-¡James, no hagas bromas con la salud mental de tu tío! –su hermana siempre defendiéndolo de esa manera tan…rara.

-Perdón tío por reírme de tu delicada salud mental. –pequeño bueno para nada, le había pedido encarecidamente a él y a Fred que, como buenos primos hombres mayores que eran, cuidaran como era debido a Rose y el resto de sus sobrinas, ¡pero no! Habían permitido que ese mini hurón idiota se acercara a su florcita.

-Papá… -Rose lo miraba con esa mirada que le hacía cuando era pequeña y la regañaba. Ella sabía que si lo miraba de esa forma podía con él, lo estaba haciendo apropósito. Seguramente de tanto juntarse con ese Slytherin se le estaban contagiando esas tácticas malignas.

-Ronald, por favor, siéntate. –Hermione tironeaba de su remera, pero la ignoró. No quería discutir con su esposa y se conocía bastante como para saber que era mejor no entablar conversación ahora. También conocía lo suficiente a su esposa y tenía la certeza de que lograría convencerlo de que hablarían con Rose en casa y que era mejor evitar el tema en este momento. Pero él quería hablarlo ahora, no se aguantaba tantas horas. Quería…

-Ron, ¿por qué dices que es mi culpa? Rose se enamoró y yo no interferí en eso. Ni siquiera sabía de esta relación. –Harry, por un segundo había olvidado que era toda su culpa. Él era el culpable de toda esta situación que tenía que vivir en este momento.

-¡Es toda tu maldita culpa! Primero rescatas a Malfoy de la Sala de los Menesteres el día de la batalla –hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. Sentía las miradas de _¿de qué habla este loco, que tiene que ver eso?_ que le echaban su familia y amigos y eso lo incomodaba un poco, pero sabía que tenía razón y quería que todos lo entendieran con la misma claridad que él-. Luego, te casas con mi hermana y tienen a Albus que, vaya uno a saber cómo lo criaron, y acaba en Slytherin…

-¡Oye! –Albus lo miró ofendido, ¡pero es que era cierto! Era chico para entenderlo, pero qué más daba.

-Concuerdo con el tío Ron, no debieron tener a Albus. –era la primera cosa medianamente inteligente que le escuchaba decir a James de lo que iba de la charla. Aunque a él no le molestaba que hubieran tenido a Albus, lo quería muchísimo, pero algo malo habían hecho sino ¿por qué estaba en Slytherin? Pero eso no era culpa de su sobrino, claro que no.

-¡Ronald Weasley, deja de decir pavadas! –ya estaba bastante grande para que su madre lo rete, por eso decidió ignorarla.

-¡Tú no puedes venir a decir que criamos mal a nuestro hijo! Albus no tiene nada de malo, como tampoco tiene nada de malo pertenecer a Slytherin. –Ginny siempre tan ingenua, ¿que no tiene nada de malo? Empezaba a pensar que hoy todos estaban bastante chiflados…

-Después permites que el niño se junte con el hijo de Malfoy ¡con el hijo de Malfoy! –siguió como si no hubiera tenido ninguna interrupción, al fin y al cabo él no les había dado permiso de opinar en su brillante deducción- No haces nada, solo lo permites y ya. Sabiendo todo lo que habían hecho su padre y abuelo, permites que tu hijo se junte con un Malfoy.

-Scorpius no es ni su padre ni su abuelo. –otra vez Rose, defendiendo lo indefendible. Tratando de justificar esa relación que él no iba a consentir jamás.

-Ronald, me estás haciendo enojar. Quiero que te sientes y dejes de hacer este burdo espectáculo. ¡Ya! –bueno, accedió, pero solo porque no quería que Hermione lo regañara delante de todos. Además, sus piernas empezaban a dolerle, no es que fuera un dominado ni mucho menos.

-Papá –se giró y se encontró con su pequeña. Tenía los ojos aguados, pero su mirada era segura. No iba a cambiar su postura, ¿a quién había salido tan terca esa muchacha? ¡Por Merlín!-. Decidí contarlo hoy porque pensé que, tal vez, ibas a reaccionar mejor si había más gente. Pero no, me equivoqué –lo estaba mirando con ¿decepción? ¿Su hija lo miraba con decepción? No, seguramente se estaba equivocando-. Puedes enojarte conmigo, con mis primos, con el mundo y con quién quieras, pero yo no voy a dejar a Scorpius porque tú así lo quieres. Él es un buen chico, puede que sea muy parecido a su padre físicamente, pero por dentro es distinto. Y además lo quiero, y voy a luchar por esta relación. Si quieres oponerte, hazlo. Pero no conseguirás nada. Mamá me apoya -¿Pero qué? ¿Qué Hermione la apoyaba? ¿Desde cuándo sabía ella esto y no le había dicho?-, Hugo y mis primos me apoyan –esos malditos traidores…-, estoy segura, por sus reacciones, que el resto de la familia me apoya –miró a toda la mesa y vio como todos asentían, hasta su padre asentía. No sabía si su madre lo estaba pellizcando por debajo de la mesa o realmente estaba de acuerdo con esta absurda relación. No lo podía entender, realmente no podía-. Así que no me importa lo que digas, no me importa lo que hagas. No voy a cambiar de opinión.

Hermione tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa. Claro, creía que él iba a ceder con ese gesto. Pero no, Ronald Weasley no iba a ceder. Y menos ahora que sabía que su esposa le había ocultado esto tan importante.

-Si así lo quieres, está bien, haz lo que quieras –notó que el rostro de su hija se iluminaba con sus palabras mientras que Hermione apretaba más su mano y estuvo a punto de arrepentirse, pero nuevamente le volvió el cólera que sentía y siguió hablando, no podía ser tan débil, no cuando sabía que estaba en lo cierto, no cuando nadie había tomado su teoría de que Harry era el culpable en serio, no cuando sabía que ese mini hurón iba a hacerla sufrir, lo tenía en los genes. Tomó aire y prosiguió-, pero quiero que sepas que nunca pero nunca voy a aceptar que salgas con ese tipo, ¡y a mi casa no va a entrar!

Dicho esto volvió a levantarse, pero para irse al jardín. Todos en ese comedor estaban mal, muy mal, de la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía ser que consintieran que su familia fuera unida a los Malfoy? Porque, en el hipotético caso de que esta relación perdurara y Rose se casara con ese Malfoy, sus familias se unirían. Y si encima decidían tener hijos ¡sus nietos se apellidarían Malfoy! Eso no lo iba a permitir. Nunca. Jamás. Ni por todos los galeones del mundo.

-Ron… -Harry, que no se había hecho cargo de que todo era su culpa, ahora salía a hablar con él.

-Preferiría estar solo Harry, por si no te diste cuenta hay una posibilidad de que mis nietos se apelliden Malfoy y eso, sinceramente, hace que quiera hacerme un _avada_ a mí mismo. –no le importaba si era descortés, quería estar solo. Quería pensar alguna solución para separar a Rose de ese engendro. Y además no quería hablar con Harry en estos momentos, no sabiendo que era su culpa que él estuviera pasando esta situación.

-Ron, antes que nada, soy auror -¿Y eso qué? Él también lo era y no le servía de nada en estos momentos. O quizás lo que quería decirle era que podían arrestar a Scorpius, ¡qué buena idea! Al fin trataba de redimirse…-. No Ron, no quiero arrestar al chico, solo quiero que sepas que puedo usar _Legemerancia_ y sé que sigues pensando que es mi culpa cuando no la es –maldito bueno para nada, y encima usaba _Legemerancia_ en estos momentos ¡y con su mejor amigo!-. Mira, tu hija creció y se enamoró de un chico. Da la casualidad que ese chico es el hijo de nuestro peor enemigo del colegio, pero él no es su padre. Y tú mismo reconociste que para ser hijo de Draco Malfoy era bastante agradable, no sé por qué ahora lo detestas cuando hace algunas semanas me dijiste que te caía bien.

Era verdad, lo había dicho. Pero eran otras circunstancias. Ahora ese niño era el novio de su hija, aunque ¡en ese momento también! Y él dejó que su Rosie vaya al cuarto de Albus junto con Scorpius cuando estaba de visita en la casa su hermana. Que mal padre era, ¿cómo no lo había notado? El primer verano, cuando lo conoció, pudo notar cómo se peleaban todo el tiempo por todo, hasta el punto que Rose casi ni iba a ver a Albus cuando estaba en compañía de Malfoy. El segundo verano no había habido muchas diferencias, mientras que a él ya comenzaba a caerle mejor el chico, aunque no lo admitiera. Al tercer verano se llevaban un poco mejor, pero mayoritariamente se ignoraban. A él le caía bien, pero no estaba listo para decirlo en voz alta todavía. El cuarto verano Rose lo ignoraba y Scorpius la molestaba un poco, pero él mismo reconocía que hacer enojar a su hija podía ser divertido. Por su parte ya había reconocido que el chico era agradable y habían jugado alguna que otra vez al ajedrez mágico. Al quinto verano era más de lo mismo, pero Rose le hablaba más y reían juntos de vez en cuando. Pero este verano el chico había pasado muchas semanas en casa de Harry mientras que Rose iba para allá casi a diario. No le había parecido sospechoso hasta ahora y ¡por Merlín que iluso había sido! Él le había dicho a Harry que _"el chico me cae bastante bien, la verdad"_. Por eso James y Fred habían sonreído burlones ante ese comentario suyo. Ahora todo iba encajando…

-Ron, debes entrar y decirle a Rose que estás de acuerdo. Está llorando y ni Albus, ni Dominique, ni Hermione la pueden calmar –Harry seguía ahí, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Que molesto era a veces-. Deja de pensar mal de mí porque puedo leerlo en ti, Ron.

-¡Entonces deja de leerme los pensamientos de una buena vez! ¡¿Es que nadie entiende la gravedad del asunto? Mi pequeña Rosie está saliendo con el hijo de Malfoy, ¡y no le importa si me opongo! -¿es que todos estaban locos, o qué? ¿Él era el único que veía la gravedad del asunto?- ¿Qué harías tú en mi lugar? Y se honesto, que soy tu mejor amigo y además me debes una muy grande por perdonarte el echo de que todo esto sea tu culpa.

Harry bufó ante su comentario, pero prefirió no pensar nada malo de él porque en estos momentos no podía hacer _Oclumancia_ y necesitaba a su mejor amigo de parte suya.

-Si alguien mirara a Lily de la forma en que Scorpius mira a Rose, sinceramente no me importaría de que familia viene y me alegraría por ellos. -¿como Scorpius miraba a Rose? ¿De qué estaba hablando? O quizás… ¿Harry lo sabía?

-¡Tú lo sabías, lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!

-¡No lo sabía! Pero noté como estas últimas semanas algo extraño ocurría con ellos, ya no peleaban, Rose venía a casa y pasaba horas con los chicos, y pude ver como Scorpius la miraba y eso hizo que…

-¿Cómo la miraba? –no le importaba interrumpirlo, al fin y al cabo era el más damnificado con la situación.

-La miraba como si fuera lo único importante, así como tu padre mira a tu madre o mismo como tú miras a Hermione o yo a Ginny –Ron hizo una mueca de disgusto, y Harry sonrío como si ganara una copa de quidditch. ¿Cómo se atrevía a sonreír así cuando él estaba sufriendo tanto?-. Sabes perfectamente que Scorpius se crió en un ámbito totalmente distinto al que se crió Malfoy. También sabes que desde siempre le dijeron que no importaba el status de sangre y que no debía discriminar –y el maldito de su amigo estaba diciendo todas cosas ciertas, ¿qué podía replicar? Sabía que tenía razón-, que no se crió en una mansión, tendrán una casa bastante grande y lujosa pero no es Malfoy Manor. Y hasta tu mismo reconociste que Draco Malfoy no era el mismo desde la Segunda Guerra. Sabes todas esas cosas Ron, y sin embargo te opones a la felicidad de tu hija por rencores del pasado, por cosas que ni ella ni el chico vivieron.

Y el maldito tenía razón. Sabía todas esas cosas, quizás no las había pensado antes, pero Harry tenía razón y no tenía forma de replicarle nada.

-Tienes razón… -sus palabras salieron casi sin que se dé cuenta, pero las había dicho y no podía hacerle un _obliviate_ a Harry, podría ir preso por eso.

-¡Al fin lo reconoces! Y ahora, ¿aceptarás que no es mi culpa y que no hicimos nada malo con la crianza de Albus? Ginny está bastante enfadada contigo, y Albus un poco dolido. –no quería que Ginny se enojara con él, y debía aceptar que era un poco absurda su idea de echarle la culpa a Harry, después de todo, él no se había opuesto en su momento a la idea de salvar a Malfoy y Goyle, solo había amenazado a Harry, y habían salido vivos de esa.

-No es tu culpa, pero debes aceptar que mi teoría no era tan errada. –Harry rió ante su comentario, eso le dio un poco de fuerzas. Ahora debía entrar a La Madriguera, aceptar que se había equivocado, disculparse con todos. Pero sobre todo quería disculparse con Rose. Su hija merecía ser feliz, y si su felicidad iba de la mano de ese huroncito, él lo aceptaría. Después de todo, no estaba del todo mal.

-¿Vamos? Creo que Rose estará muy feliz cuando le cuentes que no te opondrás a su noviazgo.

-Nunca dije que no me opondría.

-Ron…

-Bueno, no voy a oponerme. Pero conste que lo hago por mi hija.

Harry le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y los dos se encaminaron nuevamente a la casa. Debía reconocer que estaba un poco nervioso. Bueno, en realidad lo estaba bastante, y muy avergonzado. Se había dado cuenta de que se actitud había sido por demás infantil, y había muchos testigos de ello.

Cuando entraron todas las miradas apuntaron hacia ellos. Rose tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y estaba rodeada de todos sus primos, Hugo y Hermione. Eso lo hizo sentirse aún peor, no quería hacer sufrir a su hija. Miró a Harry y este le sonrió como había hecho Albus con Rose antes de que ella diera la noticia. Reunió todo su valor Gryffindor y habló:

-Primero quiero disculparme con todos por mi actitud –vio una mini sonrisa formarse en los labios de su esposa y eso lo animó un poco-, también quiero disculparme contigo, Albus y Ginny contigo también, la crianza de tu hijo no tiene nada malo, como tampoco lo tiene ser Slytherin –ambos le sonrieron y él les agradeció internamente. Pero ahora, quedaba la peor parte…-. Pero principalmente quiero pedirte disculpas a ti, Rose. Me comporté como un tarado. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo soy. Y si quieres estar con Scorpius puedes hacerlo porque tienes mi consentimiento, el chico no está tan mal.

Rose le sonrió y eso lo alegró infinitamente. Se enjuagó un par de lágrimas y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la cocina, donde estaba él. Vio pasar a Harry por su lado y sonreírle a Rose mientras se iba a sentar. Su hija lo abrazó fuertemente y no le importó nada más. Qué más daba si sus nietos se apellidaran Malfoy o que sus familias estarían ligadas para siempre, su niña era feliz con eso. Y no había nada que pudiera alegrarlo más que esa sonrisa que Rose le dedicaba en ese momento, a la que él respondió gustoso.

-El padre de Scorpius lo tomó mucho mejor que tú. –le dijo Rose mientras se iban a sentar nuevamente. ¿Que Malfoy había reaccionado mejor?

-Scorpius me contó que le dijo que ya se esperaba algo parecido, así que no le sorprendía. –Albus siempre dando datos importantes. No le sorprendía ¿eh? Un momento, ¿Draco Malfoy había sido más maduro que él?

-Alex me dijo que su tío lo había tomado bien, y que no se iba a oponer a ninguna decisión de Scorpius. Pero que en secreto le había comentado que no quería estar en el lugar de su hijo cuando éste viniera a hablar con tío Ron. –había olvidado que su sobrina Molly también tenía algo de parentesco con esa familia. No le entraba en la cabeza como podía estar hace tanto tiempo de novia con el hijo de Nott, pero eso era tema de su sobrina o de Percy. Él no se metería.

-¿Le harás algo? Es un buen chico papá, y nosotros ya le advertimos que si hacía sufrir a Rose se la vería con todos sus primos Weasley y Potter, con Albus incluido. –Rose bufó y Albus asintió. Después de todo no eran tan traidores como había pensado.

-No le haré nada, Hugo. Me gustaría charlar con él, pero supongo que hay tiempo para eso. Si ustedes ya le advirtieron, con eso alcanzará hasta el momento de hablar conmigo –y sonrió. Porque una advertencia ya tenía hecha, quizás mañana cuando lo viera en el andén le haría otra. Y si esa relación perduraba, hablaría con él y le dejaría bien en claro qué le pasaría si se atrevía a hacer sufrir a su hija o a tocarle un pelo antes del casamiento, no le importaba si eso era anticuado. Oh, una idea lo abrumó nuevamente, ¿y si ya se había atrevido a tocarle un pelo?-. Rose, tu eres virgen ¿verdad?

El sonrojo de su hija, las risas de casi todos sus sobrinos, Ginny y George lo hicieron darse cuenta de que había muchas, muchísimas probabilidades de que no lo sea. Y eso hizo que volviera a enfurecerse, ¿cómo se atrevía ese mini hurón albino a tocarle un pelo a su hija sin siquiera haberse dignado a hablar con él?

-¡Ron, por favor, no avergüences a Rose! –y su esposa regañándolo nuevamente. Decidió dejar ese tema para más tarde cuando estuvieran en casa, no quería avergonzarla después de todo.

-Basta de este tema y volvamos a comer, que todavía queda el postre. –con un movimiento de varita la comida de todos los platos y fuentes volvió a calentarse para que pudieran disfrutarla. Su madre tenía razón, ya había sido suficiente por el momento. Y además quedaba el postre, eso lo ponía de buen humor. Ahora que había recobrado el apetito, podría disfrutar de las delicias de Molly Weasley.

Horas después estaba en el patio, sentado a la sombra viendo como los más jóvenes jugaban quidditch y se divertían. Le gustaba mucho su familia, y aunque en un principio había sido molesto tener tantos hermanos, los sobrinos compensaban todo eso. Ya ni sabía cuántos eran en total…

-Ron, ¿qué le dijiste a Rosie sobre los sangre pura, y que yo no iba a aceptar que se casara con uno?

No había sentido cuando su padre se acercó a él. Tampoco entendía bien qué le estaba preguntando, ¿cuándo le había dicho a Rose que no se casara con un sangre pura? ¡Ah! Eso.

-El día que Rose empezó Hogwarts vimos a Malfoy con su familia en la estación y le advertí que no se hiciera muy amiga de Scorpius porque no la perdonarías si se casara con un sangre pura.

Escuchó como su padre se reía mientras se sentaba, con un poco de dificultad, a su lado, contagiándole su risa. Debía aceptar que era gracioso tanto el comentario que había hecho hacía casi seis años, como la situación que estaban viviendo. Quizás si él no hubiera dicho lo que dijo en su momento, las cosas serían distintas.

-Cuando llegaron noté que Rose estaba un tanto extraña –comenzó su padre-. Me acerqué para ver si le pasaba algo y me dijo que no, pero que me quería preguntar algo. Me pareció raro así que solo asentí y me preguntó si en el hipotético caso de que ella se llegara a casar con un sangre limpia, yo me opondría. Me reí en un principio, hasta que vi que me lo preguntaba enserio.

-¿Y qué le contestaste? –por lo menos sus palabras habían calado hondo en su hija.

-Le dije que aceptaría a cualquier muchacho que la hiciera feliz, tenga la sangre que tenga. Luego me abrazó y me regaló dos enchufes más para mi colección –no pudo evitar reír ante esto, Rose sí que era inteligente y sabía cómo comprar el perdón de su abuelo. Tenía la certeza de que el regalo era por si su padre se oponía al matrimonio de ella con un sangre pura… un momento, ¿su hija estaba considerando casarse con Malfoy?-. No te preocupes por ella, eligió bien. Es un chico muy agradable y se nota que la quiere.

Su padre tenía razón, no tenía que preocuparse. Aunque la idea del matrimonio le parecía un poco precipitada, y todavía no sabía si su Rosie había llegado a más con el casi albino ese. Pero esas preguntas se las haría en casa, como que se llamaba Ronald Weasley que averiguaría todo eso antes de que partieran a Hogwarts. Y si su hija no cooperaba, le pondría un poco de _veritaserum_ en su jugo de calabaza. A escondidas de Hermione, claro.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: bueno, es lo primero que escribo así que espero que no esté taaaan mal. A mí me gustó escribirlo, así que… :) **_

_**Quejas, dudas, buenas impresiones, pedidos para que no vuelva a escribir nunca más… acepto todas!**_

_**Besoooos!**_


End file.
